1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a three-wheeled motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A motor vehicle, such as a common two-wheeled motor vehicle or a three-wheeled motor vehicle for the handicapped, is a vehicle driven by fuel or electric power. A common two-wheeled motor vehicle is highly vulnerable to dangers of slipping when turning on a slippery or gravel pavement, while like a freight truck or a tourist coach, the three-wheeled motor vehicle is also highly vulnerable to dangers of overturning toward outside during high-speed cornering or emergent avoidance.
Generally speaking, it is unreliable and difficult to prevent the dangers of slipping or overturning through experience and techniques of a driver. Due to different personal driving habits and experience, reactions to different and unfamiliar pavements are also different, and therefore, car accidents owing to the aforementioned reasons happen from time to time, which, at the same time, cause the loss of life and property of many families.
In view of this, some motor vehicles uses a large amount of complex electronic sensors and actuators to improve controllability, so as to solve the aforementioned problems. However, this kind of motor vehicles are expensive and likely to have faults, and therefore can only become a luxury toy of the rich and fail to truly become an assistive tool that brings welfare to people's livelihood and benefit to the handicapped group, or become affordable daily commuting vehicles.